With the development of information technology, more and more intelligent devices will inevitably emerge in people's living and working environment. To be able to make full use of multiple devices in users' surrounding, and provide users with real-time, efficient and high-quality services, it is required to make multiple devices cooperate to provide services together. Multiple devices cooperate on the premise that the devices can discover each other independently, interconnect and intercommunicate to form a network.
Device discovery in existing technology generally refers to obtaining information about surrounding devices through a channel broadcast or multicast message to form a network, and accomplishing, through user configuration, service transmission and presence based on the network; service discovery is not involved in the process of device discovery, so the device cannot accomplish the provision of a ubiquitous service independently. In addition, many communication protocols do not support an Ad hoc network architecture in the case of no pre-configuration, for example, a terminal device which supports a Wireless Fidelity (WIFI) communication protocol cannot find surrounding devices and services in the absence of Access Point (AP), which causes the device to be unable to independently accomplish service matching and the provision of a ubiquitous service.